The vehicle seat includes a seat cushion on a surface of which an occupant sits down and a seatback becoming a backrest for the occupant. The seat cushion supports a cushion pad in a frame and is formed by covering the cushion pad through the cover.
Conventionally, among the covers of the seat cushion for the vehicle seat, there is a cover in which it is provided on an upper surface of the seat cushion a soft trim cover (upper portion cover) formed from fabric, synthetic leather or leather and it is provided on a lower side of the seat cushion a hard bottom cover (lower portion cover) formed from a press molded product of synthetic resin (Patent Literature 1). Although the upper portion cover receiving weight of the occupant contacts with the cushion pad over longitudinal direction, it is formed a predetermined space between the lower portion cover not directly receiving weight by sitting down and the cushion pad.